Boskość Jezusa
Całą Historie Wojny pomiędzy ludem szatana a Chrześcijanami można zwerzeć w słowach " Boskość Jezusa " . Od ukrzyżowania Jezusa świat podzielił się na dwie grupy osób , te które uznały Jezusa za Boga i podążyli za jego nakazami głosząc Ewangelie , oraz na tych którzy uznali go za nazywajacego się Bogiem i chcących zniszczyć jego wyznawców jako bluźnierców . Historia potwierdza że Pierwsi Chrześcijanie uznawali Pana Jezusa za Boga . Pliniusz Młodszy - łac. Gaius Plinius Caecilius Secundus ( 61-113 a.d. ) był świeckim namiestnikiem prowincji Bitynii i Pontu . W swoim liście z II wieku opisuje chrześcijan jako wielbiących Jezusa Chrystusa jako Boga . Ta wojna trwa od dwóch tysięcy lat , a swoją kulminacje odnosi w dzisiejszych czasach - czasach ostatecznych . „I tak oto powieszono Go na drzewie dodając napis, który głosi, kim jest zabity. Kimże jest? Powiedzieć ciężko, lecz jeszcze straszniej nie powiedzieć. Słuchajcie jednak drżąc przed Tym, z którego powodu ziemia zadrżała. Powiesili Tego, co ziemię zawiesił, przebodli Tego, co niebo rozpostarł, przybili do drzewa Tego, co wszystko utwierdził, Panem jest, a Go znieważyli, Bogiem jest, a Go zabili, Królem Izraela jest, a zamordował Go Izrael własną ręką. Oto jest Ten, który stworzył niebo i ziemię, i ukształtował od początku człowieka. On był zapowiedziany przez Prawo i Proroków, On przyjął ciało z Dziewicy, On został zawieszony na drzewie, On w ziemi pogrzebany, On powstał z martwych. I wstąpił na wyżyny niebieskie, On zasiądzie po prawicy Ojca, On ma władzę sądzić i zbawić wszystko, przez Niego Ojciec stworzył to, co jest od początku i aż na wieki. On jest Alfą i Omegą. On to jest Początkiem i Końcem – początkiem niepojętym i końcem nieuchwytnym – On jest Chrystusem, On jest Królem, On jest Jezusem, On jest wodzem, On Panem, On powstał z martwych, On zasiada po prawicy Ojca, nosi Ojca i jest przez Ojca niesiony. Jemu chwała i moc na wieki. Amen” - Najstarszy Wczesnochrześcijański Dokument Meliton Sardes ukauzujący fakt wiary Kościoła w Boskość Jezusa Chrystusa W Jezusie zjawił się nam Bóg , Bóg sam pokazał się i zbawił nas , w nim mamy samego Ojca ( ... ) że w Jezusie zbawił nas sam Ojciec . - Athanasius , 325 rok , Cytowany przez K. D. Schmiddt , " Zarys Historii Kościoła " , Strona 98 BEZPOŚREDNIE STWIERDZENIA BOSKOŚCI JEZUSA : " Wiemy też, że Syn Boży przyszedł i dał nam rozum, abyśmy poznali tego, który jest prawdziwy. My jesteśmy w tym, który jest prawdziwy, w Synu jego, Jezusie Chrystusie. On jest tym prawdziwym Bogiem i życiem wiecznym. " - I List Jana 5:20 Unitarianizm Herezją " Na początku było Słowo, a słowo było u Boga, a Bogiem było Słowo. " Logos , oznacza Słowo . Słowo o którym mowa , nie może być definiowanie prze zemnie ani przez nikogo innego , zrobiła to sama Biblia mówiąc wprost kim Logos jest .Jest nim Syn Boży , Pan Jezus Chrystus . " A Słowo ciałem się stało i zamieszkało wśród nas, i ujrzeliśmy chwałę jego, chwałę, jaką ma jedyny Syn od Ojca, pełne łaski i prawdy. Jan świadczył o nim i głośno wołał: Ten to był, o którym powiedziałem: Ten, który za mną idzie, był przede mną, bo pierwej był niż ja. A z jego pełni myśmy wszyscy wzięli, i to łaskę za łaską. Zakon bowiem został nadany przez Mojżesza, łaska zaś i prawda stała się przez Jezusa Chrystusa. Boga nikt nigdy nie widział, lecz jednorodzony Bóg, który jest na łonie Ojca, objawił go. " Biblia mówi o Heretykach : Tyt. 3:10 Heretyka po pierwszym i drugim upomnieniu unikaj; Unitarianie są heretykami , herezją , której nie znajdujemy w Historii Kościoła poza złymi ludźmi bądź ekscentrykami którzy nieforutnnie w nią wpadli jak Newton . Wszyscy inni to wszelacy heretycy , którzy byli zaangażowani w Biblijną Krytyke i Rewizje Tekstu Przyjętego . Biblia zabrania nam oddawać cześć wszelkiemu stworzeniu . Jednak cześć oddawana Panu Jezusowi jest jasna , wymagna i bezdyskusyjna . Któż mógłby zaprzeczyć iż Panu Jezosowi należy się cześć ? Jednak jeżeli Pan Jezus nie jest Panem Bogiem , to jest stworzeniem , jak aniołowie , którzy również nie przyjmują czczi , ani nawet żadnych pokłonów przed nimi przed ludźmi . Jasne jest że oddajemy Boską cześć Panu Jezusowi , jednak jeżeli nie jest równy Ojcu , wówczas jest to sprzeczność i balwochwalstwo . Pan Jezus , nie jest stworzeniem . Obj. 5:13 A wszelkie stworzenie, które jest w niebie i na ziemi, i pod ziemią, i w morzu, i wszystko, co w nich jest, słyszałem, jak mówiło: Zasiadającemu na tronie i Barankowi błogosławieństwo i cześć, i chwała, i moc na wieki wieków. Izaj. 42:8 Ja Pan, toć jest imię moje, a chwały mojej nie dam innemu Jan 5:23 Aby wszyscy czcili Syna, jak czczą Ojca. Kto nie czci Syna, nie czci i Ojca, który go posłał. Tylko Pan Bóg może oczyścić przez dokonałą ofiare ludzkość z grzechu , wyklucza to unitarianizm , bo wówczas grzechy całego świata zostały by niesione przez człowieka . Izaj. 46:4 Ja sam aż do starości, i owszem aż do sędziwości was nosić będę. Jam was uczynił, Ja też nosić będę; Ja mówię nosić was będę, i wybawię. Izaj. 26:4 Miejcie nadzieję w Panu aż na wieki; boć w Panu, w Panu jest skała wieczna . Izaj. 44:8 Nie bójcież się, ani sobą trwożcie. Izalim wam tego z dawna nie oznajmił, i nie opowiedział? Tegoście wy mnie sami świadkami. Izali jest Bóg oprócz mnie? Niemasz zaiste skały; Ja o żadnej nie wiem Jeżeli Pan Jezus jest mniejszym Bogiem , to jest to Politeizm , a więc mamy 2 Bogów . Ale Bóg może być tylko jeden bo jest on najwyższy . Pan Bóg jasno powiedział nam , tak iż nie jest możliwe zaprzeczenie temu : " Izaj. 45:5 Jam Pan, a niemasz żadnego więcej, oprócz mnie niemasz żadnego Boga; " Pan Jest Tylko Jeden Kto jest Panem ? Psalm 118:27 Bóg jest PANEM (sept.: Θεὸς Κύριος theos kurios), on nas oświecił; przywiążcie baranki powrozami aż do rogów ołtarza. Pan jest tylko Jeden , jest on stwórcą świata . Dzieje 17:24 Bóg (Θεὸς theos), który stworzył świat i wszystko na nim, ten, który jest Panem (Κύριος kurios) nieba i ziemi, nie mieszka w świątyniach zbudowanych ręką. Syn - Jezus Chrystus , jest Panem . 2 Kor. 4:5 Nie głosimy bowiem samych siebie, lecz Chrystusa Jezusa, że jest Panem (Ιησοῦν Iesoun Κύριον Kurion), a samych siebie, że jesteśmy waszymi sługami dla Jezusa. Dzieje 10:36 A jeśli chodzi o słowo, które posłał synom Izraela, zwiastując pokój przez Jezusa Chrystusa, który jest Panem (Κύριος Kurios) wszystkich; Pan jest Jeden , Cześć oddawana Synowi i Ojcu jako Panu , jest ta sama . Jan 5:23 Aby wszyscy czcili Syna, jak czczą Ojca. Kto nie czci Syna, nie czci i Ojca, który go posłał. Pan jest tylko jeden . Izaj. 45:5-7 Ja jestem Pan i nie ma innego, oprócz mnie nie ma Boga. Ja ci przypinam pas, chociaż mnie nie znasz, 6. aby poznali od wschodu słońca i od zachodu, że nie ma nikogo oprócz mnie. Ja jestem Pan i nie ma innego. Panem - tym samym Bogiem , jest Jezus Chrystus , jak i Ojciec . Ewangelia Jana 14:28 Ewangelia Jana 14:28 '- Pan nasz Jezus Chrytus powiedział '" Ojciec jest większy odemnie " . ''' Werset ten podają szczególnie z zapałem świadkowie Jehowy na dowód że Jezus nie jest Bogiem , ponieważ jeżeli Ojciec jest większy od swojego syna , to znaczy że tylko on jest Bogiem . Jednak cytujący ten fragment mylą się . W Języku Greckim słowo większy , ma dwa znaczenia . Po pierwsze może oznaczać to że ktoś jest " lepszy " w istocie , pozycji , stopniu , np jeżeli ktoś powie " Jestem więkrzy od kozy " to odnosi się to do wyższości w pozycji , stopniu oraz istocie . Jednak słowo więkrzy oznaczać może również w języku greckim , piastowanie wyższej rangi , urzędu , statusu , na przykład jeżeli ktoś powie że Falmarszałek jest więkrzy od Marszałka , oznacza to że w piastowanej przez Feldmarszałka urzędzie , jest on wyższy rangą od Marszałka , wciąż jednak jest on w pełni człowikiem , piastuje on w danym momęcie jedynie więkrzy urząd od innego człowieka . Tak samo Prezedent jest większy od Wiceprezydenta , ponieważ piastuje wyższy urząd od niego , jego ranga w danej chwili jest więc większa . A więc większy nie oznacza w oby dwóch przypadkach , kogoś kto jest lepszy w istocie i swojej naturze . Pozostaje pytanie , czy Jezus mówiąc że Ojciec jest większy od niego , ma na myśli to że Ojciec jest lepszy od niego w istocie a nie tylko wyższy stopniem ? Lub ma na myśli że Ojciec ma więkrzy status od niego ze względu na pełniony status w Niebie ? Ponieważ gdy Jezus powiedział te słowa BYŁ na ziemi , dorborowlnie i świadomie przyjmując status i pozycje sługi . Czy jest możliwę że właśnie to Jezus miał na myśli ? Istnieje tylko jeden sposób na to by się tego dowiedzieć , należy spojżeć na kontekst z wersetu , ponieważ przed cytowanym Janem 14:28 , jest jeszcze 13 wcześniejszych w których Jan przekazuje nam informacje w kontekście odnośnie Jezusa . '''Ewangelia Jana 14:12-14 Bóg mówi do swoich uczniów : " Zaprawdę , zaprawdę powiadam wam : Kto wemnie wierzy , będzie także dokonywał tych dzieł , które ja dokonuję ... " Jezus mówi tu jasno że kto wierzy w niego będzie dokonywał tych samych cudów i dzieł , które Jezus czynił podczas gdy jest na ziemi . " I większe od tych uczyni , bo ide do Ojca . " ' Tutaj Jezus mówi że tylko będą czynić cuda , ale i '''większe '''cuda od tych które sam czynił . To samo greckie słowo jest użyte w wersecie 14:12 , którego Jezus używa w omawianym przed chwilą wersecie 14:28 : '" Ojciec jest większy odemnie " ' '- 'Ewangelia Jana 14:28 ' Tutaj , w wersecie ' Jana 14:12-14 '''odnośnie czynionych cudów , słowo " większy " nie może odnosić się co do jakości , ponieważ cuda dokonywane przez Jezusa są doskonałe , a zaprzeczenie doskonałości cudą Jezusa jest niemożliwę , żaden z cudów dokonanych przez Jezusa nie był połowicznie porawny a w pelni był cudem . Jak więc uczniowe maja dokonywać więkrzych cudów niż sam Jezus ? " Większe " może odnosić się tylko do ilości , czyli będą czynić więcej cudów niż Jezus , ale dokonywać tych samych jakich dokonywał Jezus gdy był na ziemi . Jak można to na pewno stwierdzić ? Poprzez poprzednie zdanie . '" Kto wemnie wierzy , będzie także dokonywał tych dzieł , które ja dokonuję ... " ' '- '''Jana 14:12-14 Jezus wyraźnie mówi tutaj o tych samych dzielach , o jego dzielach , jest to więc logiczne że " większe " odnosi się do ilości . Czy tak się stało ? Tak , uczniowie Jezusa rozeszli się po całym świecie głosząc Ewangelie i czyniąc cuda , docierając do więkrzej ilości ludzi niż Jezus podczas pobytu na ziemi . Tak więc " większy " odnosi się do ilości , nie do jakości . Nie ma mowy tutaj o jakości ponieważ Jezus podaje powód dla którego będą w stanie uczynić więcej cudów niż on . " ... bo ide do Ojca . " ' '- Jana 14:12-14 Tutaj jest powiązanie które wyjaśnienie Jezus podaje w wersecie 13 i 14 . " A o co kolwiek prosić będziecie w imię Moje , to uczynię ... " '- Jana 14:13-14' Jezus nie powiedział tutaj " Jeżeli będziecie prosić w moje Imię to Ojciec to uczyni " , nie - Jezus powiedział JA SAM to uczynię to o co prosicie w moim imieniu . Przeczytajmy co jest napisane dalej . " ... Aby Ojciec był otoczony chwałą w synu . O co kolwiek będziecie prosić mnie w imię Moje , Ja to spełnię " '- Jana 14:13-14' Jezus nakazuje tutaj modlić się do siebie samego BEZPOŚREDNIO , nie do Ojca , by on SAM dokonał cudu osobiście . Jezus nie tylko tutaj czyni się Bogiem , nakazującnam modlenie się do siebie , co było by bluźnierstwem gdyby nim nie był , ponieważ WSZYTKIE modliwty według Bibli mogą być kierowane TYLKO do BOGA , ponieważ TYLKO BÓG może na nie odpowiedzieć . Jednak Chrystus powiedział : Módlcie się do mnie a ja to uczynię o co prosicie w imię moje . Jezus twierdzi tutaj że jest w stanie usłyszeć i odpowiedzieć na wszystkie modlitwy kierowane do niego , w ten sposób przyjmuje przymioty należące tylko do Boga . Ponieważ aby Jezus mógł wiedzieć kto się do niego modli , gdzie ta osoba przebywa , kiedy ta osoba się modli i oco się modli , i by spełnić wszystkie modlitwy i nie może mieć znaczeni ilu ludzi się do niego modli jednocześnie ,' MUSI '''być wszechmogący . Chrystus mówi że nawet jeżeli będziemy wszyscy go prosić , to on odpowie wszystkim . Tutaj nie tylko wymagana jest wszechwiedza ale i wszechobecność , czyli Wszechmocny . Jednak , TYLKO BÓG jest wszechwiedzący , wszechobecny i wszechmogący . Tak więc Jezus w Ewangeli świętego Jana jasno stwierdza że jest Bogiem . '" W odpowiedzi rzekł do niego Jezus : Jeśli kto mnie miłuje , będzie zachowywał swoją naukę , a Ojciec mój umiłuję go i przyjdziemy do niego ... "' '" przyjdziemy do niego . " - Jezus twierdzi że przyjdzie razem z Ojcem , a Jest on nieomylny . '" ... i będziemy u niego przebywać . " ' '''- '''Jana 14:23 ' Tutaj Jezus powiedział że nie tylko Ojciec będzie duchowo przebywał z z kimkolwiek , kto naprawdę kocha Chrytusa , ale i sam Chrtysus będzie również przebywał z każdym kto naprawde go kocha . Jezus stwierdza tutaj że zupelnie jak Ojciec , przebywa on jednocześnie z KAŻDĄ osobą wierzącą , w takim samym stopniu i sęsie jak przebywa Ojciec . Jasno czyniąc się Wszechobecnym i Wszechmogącym jak Ojciec . A więc Jezus stwierdza że Ojciec i on są równi w swojej istocie i mocy , a czego nikt inny poza samym Bogiem nie może stwierdzić . W świetle całego kontekstu i tych wszystkih wersetów , wiemy na pewno że Jezus w wersecie 28 : '" Ojciec jest większy odemnie " ' '- 'Ewangelia Jana 14:28 ' Nie mówi o ISTOCIE , a o randze , ponieważ albo jest się Bogiem ale się nim nie jest , albo jest się wszechmogącym albo się nim nie jest , a Jezus stwierdza jasno że jest wszechmogący . Więc w jakim sensie Ojciec jest '''WIĘKSZY od Syna ? Jezus mówi nam to w Ewangeli Jana 17:5 . " A teraz Ty , Ojcze , otocz mnie u Siebie chwałą , tą chwałą którą miałem u ciebie pierwiej , zanim świat powstał . " ' '- Jana 17:5 Jezus mówi że POSIADAŁ chwałe którą współuczestniczył z Ojcem zanim świat powstał , oraz stwierdza że był przed stworzeniem świata , przed początkiem czasu . Ten werset odpowiada nam co Jezus miał na myśli w Ewangeli Jana 14:28 gdy powiedział : " Ojciec jest większy odemnie " ' '- 'Ewangelia Jana 14:28 ' Przyjżyjmy się więc jeszcze raz Ewangeli Jana i słową Jezua w świetle całego kontekstu . " Słyszeliście , że wam powiedziałem : Odchodzę i przyjdę znów do was . Gdybyście mnie miłowali rozradowalibyście się , ponieważ ide do Ojca , bo Ojeciec jest większy odemnie . " ' Jezus powiedział ucznią że nie powinni się smucić że ich opuszcza ale radować , ponieważ idzie do Ojca który jest większy od niego . Więc jakie jest powiązanie między rozradowanymi uczniami a Jezusem wracającego do Nieba który jest Większy od Syna ? W świetle Ewangeli Jana staje się oczywiste dlaczego to powiedział . Przesłaniem dla uczniów jest to , że jeżeli Jezus pozostanie na ziemi , wtedy Ojciec będzie wciąż większy od niego odnośnie Chwały i Pozycji , ponieważ jak powiedział sam Jezus w Ewangeli Jana 17:5 , że odłożył na bok Boską chwałę , którą był otoczony przed stowrzeniem świata , aby przyjść na świat i zbawić ludzkość o grzechu , jednak gdy PONOWNIE pwróci do Ojca , ponownie otrzyma swoją chwałę którą posiadał i którą dobrowolnie odłożył na Bok przychodząc jako człowiek na świat . A więc Jezus mówi ucznią że Jeżeli go kochają to chcieliby by powrócił do Ojca i przestał przebywać na ziemi , by powrócił do wlasnej chwały należnej Bogu i wtedy ojciec nie będzie już większy odemnie . To właśnie Jezus miał na myśli gdy mówił że Ojciec jest większy od niego . Tak więc werset Jana 14:28 , cytowany przez ludzi zaprzeczajacych boskości Jezusa , potwierdza że '''JEZUS JEST BOGIEM '. Świadkowie Jehowy oraz inni ludzie którzy nie wierzą w to że Jezus jest tym samym Bogiem co Ojciec . Świadectwo Jahwe , to świadectwo o jego synu . Czytamy że Jahwe dał nam życie wieczne a życie to jest w jego synu . Ten kto ma syna Jahwe ma życie , a ten kto nie ma syna Jahwe , nie ma życia . 1 Jana 5:7 Comma Johaneum '''Trzej bowiem świadczą w niebie: Ojciec, Słowo i Duch Święty, a ci trzej jedno są. - Uwspółcześniona Biblia Gdańska, 1 Jana 5:7 "' Ten tekst dotyczący niebiańskiego świadectwa nie jest zawarty w żadnym Greckim manuskrypcie który został napisany przed piętnastym wiekiem. Nie jest cytowany przez żadnego pisarza eklezjastycznego; ani przez żadnego wczesnego ojca łacińskiego nawet kiedy temat na który pisali by naturalnie prowadził ich do odwołania się do jego autorytetu. Jest to więc ewidentnie fałszywe'. " - Unitarianin Benjamin Wilson Unitarianie oraz Branchamiści , twierdzą odnośnie Wersetu następujaco : - Werset 1 Jana 5:7 Dowodzi Trójcy - A więc z tego powodu tego że dowodzi Trójcy jest sfałszowany i nie jest wersetem Biblijnym a został on Dodany ''' Obalenie kłamstwa " dodania " tego wersetu do Biblii - co jest kłamstwem absurdalnym nie mającym żadnego poparcia w Historii poza próbami oszustwa i Jezuickiej Infiltracji fałszywego Tekstu Krytycznego , skutkuje , że tylko teza pierwsza Branchamizmu i Unitarianizmu jest prawdziwa , co prowadzi do absolutnej komrpomitacji Unitarianizmu oraz Branhamizmu i musi zaskutkować natychmiastowych ich odrzuceniem jako herezja zatracenia . Samo twierdzenie że Werset Biblijny nienależy do Kanonu Biblijnego jest fałszywy , inspirowane jest duchem Antychrysta . Unitarianie wyznający nauki zwodzicielkie , a więc demoniczne , dokonali i dokonują oszustw w przekładach Biblijnych a także wspierając i uczestnicząc w zwiedzeniu Krytycznego Tekstu Greckiego . Benjamin Wilson albo świadomie kłamie , a więc niema w nim prawdy , albo nie posiada absolutnie żadnej wiedzy w dziedzinie Manuskryptów oraz Historii Kościoła . '''1 Jana 5:7 znajduje się w następująych Świadectwach , dziełach i Manuskryptach Greckich : *Grecki Manuskrypt 61, Kodeks Ravianus i Britannicus, *Jest także na marginesach 88 i 629, *Manuskrypt E (735 AD; zawiera Dzieje 8:37). *Podobnie, znajduje się w Starych Łacińskich Manuskryptach Kodeks Freisingensis (łaciński „r”, „Beuron 64”; AD *500*), *Leon 1 (różne czytania 1 Jana 5:7-8; AD 913-923), *Leon 2 (margines, 930 AD; zawiera Dzieje 8:37) *Harl 2 (AD 752), *Kodeks Toletanus (988 AD; zawiera Dzieje 8:37, Dzieje 9:5-6), *Kodeks Demidovianus (1150 AD; zawiera Dzieje 8:37), *Kodeks Colbertinus (AD 1150), *Kodeks Perpinianus (AD 1250; zawiera Dzieje 8:37), *Speculum (Latin „m” AD *450*, w wieku Sinaiticus i Vaticanus) *Znajduje się w 68mg (mg = margines), 636mg i 918. *Znajduje się także w omega 110, 429mg, 221, i 2318. *Jest w Montfort MS i Kodeks Wizanburgens (VIII w.) *Znajduje się na marginesie w Kodeksu Ottobonianus (629, XIV w.) *Znajduje się także w manuskrypcie Ulmensis (AD 850) *W Kodeksie Pal Legionensis (AD *650*) *Znajduje się w Niemieckim manuskrypcie The Augsburger Bibelhischrift (2 Cod 3)(AD 1350). Branhamiści twierdzą że werset ten dodany został przez Kościół Katolicki na Soborze w Nicei - jest to kłamstwo , sobór w ogóle nie miał wpływu ani nie poruszał kwestii Kanonu Biblijnego , natomiast werset 1 Jana 5:7 jest uwieczniony w Greckich Manuskrpytach Textus Receptus Tekstu przyjętego Bizantyjskiego , który Kościół Katolicki Potępia i działa przeciw niemu do Dziś w celu fałszowania słowa Bożego . Z tego powodu Werset 1 Jana 5:7 Znajduje się w King James Biblie Version - Biblii Króla Jakuba . Oznacza to że Branhamizm oraz wszelkie odłamy Unitarianizmu w raz z nim samym są kłamstwem . Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:Boskość Chrystusa